Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a foldable display device and a method of controlling therefor, and more particularly, to a foldable display device displaying a stored image by a folding or unfolding action and a method of therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
With technological advances, display devices of various forms are developing. In particular, in order to satisfy the need of a user who is eager to see an image on a bigger screen and increase mobility at the same time, a study on a foldable display including a plurality of displays in a foldable housing is actively conducting.
A user uses a device in a folded state to make a single display to be seen only or uses the device in an unfolded state to see a plurality of displays at a glance as necessary.
Meanwhile, since an action of folding or unfolding a housing including a display is feasible according to intention of a user, it is required to have a technology configured to apply according to the action of folding or unfolding of the user.